En Route
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Пост-Рейхенбах. Джон хочет выговориться о наболевшем случайному попутчику. Post-Reichenbach. John tells of his grief fellow traveler.


Женщина была загорелой дочерна, однако волосы, выбивавшиеся из-под платка, прямые, выгоревшие, и светлые голубые глаза выдавали её происхождение.

- Домой летишь? – она проводила глазами небольшую спортивную сумку, которую Джон кое-как затолкал под сиденье. Акцент у неё был смешной. Восточная Европа? За время работы с «Врачами без границ» Джон разных акцентов наслушался.

- Можно и так сказать, - Джон улыбнулся и протянул руку. – Джон.

- Зинаида, - женщина крепко, по-мужски сжала его кисть. – Немного сложно для вас…

- Ничего, я поднаторел в сложных именах. Привык, - поправился он, встретив непонимание в её глазах. Она улыбнулась.

- Да, если Ахмедов и Джафаров у меня и дома полно, некоторые местные без ста грамм не выговоришь, - Зинаида извлекла из кармана жилетки, которых на той было превеликое множество, помятую алюминиевую флягу. – Будешь? Наши все здесь пьют, и язвенники, и трезвенники, боятся амёбы и прочей ерунды. Скучно к тому же, до города трястись ещё часа три.

Пыль, жара. Конец лета. Долина выгорела и была бледно-жёлтой, кое-где красноватой. Горы медленно приближались, хотя казались совсем близкими и ненастоящими, раскрашенные в нереально яркие цвета: охра, кармин, лиловый, кипенно-белый. Скучно? Может быть. Джон забыл это ощущение, он вообще несколько лет подряд не давал себе времени остановиться, передохнуть, задуматься. Чтобы не сорваться. Чтобы воспоминание о человеке со сложным именем, которое Джон до сих пор не мог заставить себя выговорить, не погребло его под собой.

- У меня землячка в городе, хочу навестить. Врач. А я сама строитель. Инженер. Завербовалась вот. Работы дома нет, дети ещё перебиваются кое-как, помогать им надо, внуков поднимать. По внукам вот скучаю, да ещё по огороду. Посмотришь вечером на всю эту пустоту, и так завыть хочется… А тебя что сюда принесло, солдатик?

Завыть? Джон работал сутками, едва выкраивая время на сон и на Мэри. Его даже кошмары перестали мучить, спал, как камень. Падал в койку и проваливался в черноту. Теперь Мэри не будет, работы, наверняка, тоже, а в кошмарах к боям и полётам с крыши прибавится новая серия: инфекционка полевого госпиталя на афгано-пакистанской границе.

- Я врач. Хирург. Приехал сюда, - Джон сделал обжигающий глоток из фляги и подышал немного с открытым ртом. – Приехал сюда начать всё заново. Меня никто не ждёт… там. У меня и дома-то нет.

- И друзей?

- Друзей… Если бы не друзья, вряд ли бы я здесь оказался. Вернее, один друг. Понимаете, когда на твоих глазах… - голос пропал.

Зинаида погладила Джона по плечу и настойчиво толкнула ему в руки фляжку. Пара закутанных в чадры женщин, сидевших через проход, укоряюще косились на них. Или показалось? Что там разберёшь под густой сеткой? Впрочем, отношение к алкоголю здесь сугубо отрицательное.

- Я давно должен был привыкнуть. Люди всегда умирают. Слезами тут не поможешь, он прав был. Но ведь и делом не поможешь. Не спасёшь, не воскресишь.

- Ну, сейчас многих спасают. У нас недавно один рабочий сорвался, так будет жить, говорят. Доктор Уотсон, золотые руки, что-то вроде местной легенды. Говорят, мёртвого подымет. Не знаете его?

Джон вздохнул. Он не мог поднять из мёртвых тех, кого любил. И даже если к слову, в разговоре, Джон мог пересказать какую-нибудь забавную историю с участием Шерлока, вроде выяснения, сколько воды в снеговике, экспериментальным путём, он чуть сам не отдал концы, увидев пострадавшее от удара о землю тело, окровавленное, изломанное, измученное долгой дорогой по жаре. Серую, покрытую липким потом кожу. Слипшиеся от крови тёмные кудри.

И Джон выцарапал его у смерти. Но всех он спасти не мог. И смириться тоже не мог.

Он тогда вышел из своей полотняной операционной, пошатываясь, думая, что начать сначала не получилось, что надо бы бросить всё, найти какой-нибудь другой край света, и тут как раз кстати сообщили о смерти измученной ранами Мэри, словно в театральной постановке объявили о переходе к следующему действию. Он снова был один и мог отправляться куда угодно. Он стоял и истерически хохотал, запрокинув голову, глядя в бесцветное, выгоревшее на солнце небо.

… Алкоголь подействовал на него неожиданно резко: жара, голодный желудок, долгое воздержание. Слава богу, Джон не боялся пропустить свой рейс, военные борта летали без расписания, он надеялся напроситься по старой памяти к кому-нибудь. Речь стала путанной, но лилась как-то сама собой, перескакивая с одного на другое, словно тысячу раз передуманные мысли Джона разом полезли из тёмного подвала на свет, толкаясь, спеша и мешая друг другу. Не с кем было ими поделиться, а сейчас, рядом с незнакомой пожилой женщиной, с которой они наверняка больше никогда не увидятся, едва ли сносно понимающей его, вдруг оказалось неожиданно легко.

Автобус въехал в предгорье, слегка покачиваясь на неровной каменистой дороге. В салоне сквозь шум мотора слышались посапывание пассажиров да шуршание украшений, бьющихся снаружи в раскрашенные борта. Кажется, Джон был единственным рассказчиком, но сейчас не хотелось думать, сколько ещё ушей напряжённо вслушиваются в разговор.

- Я хотел… я хотел всё сначала начать, в который раз. Мне Мэри, жена моя, игрушку подарила, вот, паука, - он вытянул из кармана паука на верёвочке, резиновое насекомое смешно дрыгнуло лапками в воздухе. Собеседница не взвизгнула, не отстранилась. – Она прочла в какой-то сентиментальной книжке, там герой брал пример с пауков и начинал заново, снова и снова. Сказала, что это похоже на меня. Только не догадывалась, что она будет не последней. И я не знал. На войне – знал, но не мог смириться со смертью. С Шерл… с ним каждую минуту знал, что всё плохо кончится, но не мог, не мог от него отказаться, чёрт возьми! Я только не думал, что он сам… В нём было столько жизни. Ему столько было дано от природы, от рождения, может быть, даже слишком много, он был слишком велик для этого мира, выламывался из него, торчал, как майский шест. Знаете, бывают такие люди, они сияют, как звёзды, я и не представлял, что однажды окажусь рядом с одним из них. Талантливый. Талантливый во всём, за что бы ни брался. Как-то я заболел, и он сам для меня готовил, запретил питаться дрянью на вынос, так я вкуснее ничего в жизни не пробовал. Господи, да я почти не знал его, он был такой яркий, что ослеплял, такой стремительный, что не оставлял времени подумать. Почему ты не плачешь над больными, говорил он, может быть, это спасёт их от смерти? Тогда я не понял, что он имел в виду, что одним сочувствием никого не спасти, обозвал его бесчувственной скотиной, почти поверил, что у него нет сердца… Просто… просто его любовь к людям была деятельной, у него было самое большое и человечное сердце из тех, что я встречал… Да, его любовь была деятельной.

Джон бросил взгляд в окно. Край дороги с его места виден не был, только почти отвесный склон, покрытый выгоревшей на солнце травой, с парой колючих кустов.

- Я по-прежнему хочу жить, хотя так много потерял. Мэри… она стала для меня чем-то, чем я был для Шерлока. Мы… сражались вместе, или вроде того. Домик в пригороде и пара детишек? Чёрта с два. М-машину госпитальную обстреляли. Я ничего не смог сделать. Я ведь опять сбегаю, как сбежал сюда, не мог видеть сочувствия на лицах, а здесь, здесь война, здесь мы все равны, все потеряли кого-то. Все знают, каково это, начинать заново. Это была неплохая попытка, но так, как с ним, уже не будет. Я отравлен им навечно. Я думал, что знаю его, выступал для других этаким экспертом по Ш… - губы непослушно дёрнулись. – Я и десятой доли о нём не знал, как не видел десятой доли окружающего до встречи с ним. Он никогда не переставал удивлять и восхищать меня, и проживи мы вместе до старости… Господи, зачем он это сделал? – Джон провёл по лицу рукой, неожиданно почувствовав влагу. – Умница, такой умница, он бы всё про вас рассказал с первого взгляда, и уж будьте уверенны, сделал бы выводы и предсказал будущее не хуже любой гадалки, понравилось бы вам или нет. И ко всему прочему, он был потрясающе красив. Молодой, красивый, удивительный, - и вот его нет.

- Бог всегда первыми забирает лучших, - заметила Зинаида, которая всё это время поддакивала, кивала или качала головой, хотя не всегда в нужных местах, видимо, всё же не совсем удерживая нить его сумбурного рассказа.

- Я не знаю, что он там увидел во мне с первой минуты знакомства. Я бы даже сравнивать себя с ним не стал. Нам все говорили, что мы пара, а я отчаянно сопротивлялся, искал себе женщину, да, вы уже поняли, двое детей и домик в пригороде. И собака. А нам было хорошо вместе. Хорошо, когда мы гонялись за преступниками по всему Лондону. Хорошо, когда мы молча пили чай, уткнувшись каждый в свой ноутбук. Иногда посмотрим друг на друга – и начинаем хохотать, как сумасшедшие. Он играл мне на скрипке. Я только однажды видел, как он играл на скрипке для других, на рождество, поистине чёрное рождество, всегда только для себя – и ещё иногда для меня. У него были такие длинные, чуткие пальцы. Он однажды кочергу разогнул, вы не подумайте, и по физиономии мы друг дружке давали, было дело. И я как подумаю, что он много-много лет прикасался только к тем, кого препарировал или бил, а ответ получал только от последних… Он отталкивал многих – и когда говорил правду, и когда лгал. Мне лгал постоянно. Я не знал его, не знал. Однажды подмешал наркотики в кофе, а о скольких экспериментах я и не догадывался? В другой раз прикинулся, будто забыл, вокруг чего земля крутится, может быть, чтобы я хоть в чём-то почувствовал себя лучше него? А вечером доказал, что старая картина поддельная, обнаружив на ней сверхновую, появившуюся гораздо позже… Всех, всех он прогонял от себя, а за мной бегал несколько раз, и всё, всё это я слишком поздно понял. Он ведь любил меня, а я… не знаю… не в этом смысле, может быть. Трудно сказать столько времени спустя. Если бы он признался, по крайней мере, тогда, я не вполне уверен, что бы ответил. А он, наверное, знал за меня. Потому и не спрашивал. И я вот всё думаю, если бы он тогда был уверен во мне, что я останусь с ним до конца в любом случае, может быть, он бы этого не сделал?

Последнюю часть Джон произнёс, упёршись взглядом в спинку переднего сиденья. Он не мог поднять глаз, молчал несколько минут. Соседка тоже молчала. Наконец оглянувшись на неё, Джон заметил, что женщина, убаюканная дорогой и его голосом, спит, прижав к груди фляжку, привалившись лбом к запылённому стеклу.


End file.
